


Un encuentro

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel conoce a Charlie, después del 10x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me pregunté como sería un encuentro entre Castiel y Charlie, y después del 10x11, episodio que me gustó mucho, se me ocurrió cómo podría ser, después de la brutal pelea entre Dean y dark/Charlie. Siempre hay un Destiel de fondo, no puede ser de otra manera, pero está centrado en Charlie. Son dos escenas sueltas en realidad, aunque una es consecuencia de la otra y ocurre después.

No quería marcharse, pero lo hizo. Comprendió que era lo mejor para él. Aún así, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo. Si se quedaba, como le gritaba todo su ser, a protegerlo y consolarlo, sólo le haría más daño. Esta era su lucha, y tenía que ganarla él mismo. Tenía que encontrar su propia fuerza interior, que estaba consumida y agotada, pero que estaba aún ahí, y salir victorioso de la pelea más difícil de su vida, una vida que había sido durísima con él desde los cinco años de edad.  
La distancia no rompió la conexión, nunca lo hacía, y ahora, que estaba tan preocupado por él, funcionaba mejor que nunca. Castiel percibía, casi como un dolor físico, la angustia, la desesperación y el miedo de Dean, amplificados. Y también podía sentir sus esfuerzos, sus victorias, y como su voluntad se fortalecía día a día con sus pequeños sacrificios cotidianos, que eran casi heroicos para él, como la renuncia al alcohol y a sus comidas favoritas. Y se llenaba de orgullo por él, y entendía que había hecho bien en marcharse.  
Lo logrará, se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez. Lo logrará y no tendré que matarlo. Porque eso era lo que atormentaba a Castiel, la promesa que le hizo ese día en el restaurante: si se pasaba al lado oscuro de nuevo, tendría que matarlo, porque no deseaba vivir así otra vez. Y nadie más que él tenía el derecho de tomar esa decisión. La sola idea de cumplir con esa promesa le producía tanto dolor que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por no tener que hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía que llegado el terrible momento, no dudaría un segundo. Dean había confiado en él, y en nadie más, para ponerle fin a su existencia, y él no iba a defraudar esa confianza. Aunque ese acto significara al mismo tiempo su propia muerte.  
Hablaba mucho con Sam, a veces llamaba él, a veces llamaba Sam, que parecía estar llevando muy mal la situación. Le pedía que fuera, que no lo dejara solo, que Dean lo necesitaba más que nunca. Sam nunca había comprendido a Dean en realidad. El hecho de ser el menor, ser siempre el protegido, ser el centro de la vida de su hermano no lo preparó para la situación inversa. Cuando se comunicaban, Sam trataba de que hablara con Dean, y no entendía porqué ambos se negaban. Castiel sabía que si hablaba con Dean, ambos se quebrarían, porque ya no podían fingir ni ocultar sus sentimientos uno del otro. Y en ese momento, necesitaban mantenerse fuertes.  
Las cosas fueron más o menos bien por unas semanas. Dean dejó el alcohol, empezó a comer comida sana (Sam no podía aguantar la risa ante la cara de asco que ponía ante la “comida de conejo”, como le llamaba), a hacer ejercicio y a tratar de dormir ocho horas. Esto último no siempre era posible, porque las pesadillas lo hacían despertar varias veces en la noche, y terminaba levantándose, porque en esas ocasiones dormir se volvía una tortura. No quería beber alcohol, y tomar pastillas para dormir, que impedían soñar, sólo significarían crearse otra adicción. Era especialmente en esas ocasiones en que Castiel tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo de acudir a su lado, abrazarlo, asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien, hacerlo dormir sin pesadillas con sus poderes de ángel, y quedarse a su lado velando su sueño. Pero no podía hacerlo. Después, el momento pasaba y Dean seguía adelante, y Castiel se alegraba de no haber cedido al impulso.  
Hasta que Charlie volvió de Oz. Castiel no supo exactamente lo que pasó, pero una noche, sintió que Dean había vuelto a perder el control. Inmediatamente le llegaron como latigazos el sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento de Dean, con tal intensidad que lo dejaron sin aliento. Temiendo lo peor, llamó a Sam, rogando al ausente Dios que estuviera vivo. Suspiró de alivio cuando Sam contestó.  
\- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó – algo está mal, lo sentí.  
\- Dean volvió a perder el control – el tono de Sam era bajo, y se le oía angustiado – ahora no puedo hablar. Será mejor que vengas.  
\- ¿A quién mató? - Cas habló lentamente, como si pronunciar cada sílaba le doliera.  
\- A nadie. Pero estuvo muy cerca. Tengo que cortar.  
Sam no dijo más, y finalizó la llamada. Castiel se quedó con el móvil en la mano, mirándolo, preguntándose si tenía sentido llamar a Dean. Decidió que lo mejor era ir allá.  
Se puso inmediatamente en camino, lamentando una vez más no poder teleportarse. La anagustia de Dean le llegaba en oleadas, y tuvo que cerrar su mente para poder conducir el auto. Iba a la mayor velocidad que podía, y sus manos apretaban el volante con tanta fuerza que temió partirlo. Llegó a la noche siguiente. Estacionó el auto y desesperado, corrió a la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza. Sam le abrió la puerta. Se veía mal, ojeroso y pálido. Quitó el sello anti ángeles de la puerta y lo hizo pasar, volviendo a colocarlo luego.  
\- ¿Donde está?  
\- En su habitación, tratando de dormir.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Castiel, mirándolo con preocupación - ¿Que pasó?  
\- Es largo. Después te explico. Ya no sé que más hacer – Sam se pasó la mano por la frente con desesperación – prefiero que lo veas primero.  
Castiel se dirigió a la habitación de Dean y golpeó suavemente la puerta.  
\- No quiero hablar, Sam. Intento dormir – la voz de Dean sonaba como si estuviera llorando y Castiel sintió otra punzada de dolor.  
\- Soy yo – dijo suavemente.  
No hubo respuesta. Castiel probó la puerta, y ésta se abrió. Castiel entró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.  
Dean estaba tirado en la cama, vestido, mirando el techo. Su rostro estaba lleno de cortes y moretones, y sus manos tenían los nudillos hinchados y cortados. Lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos verdes, y resbalaban por sus mejillas sin afeitar.  
Cas avanzó en silencio, y se sentó en la cama. Dean no se movió. Castiel alargó la mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de Dean, acariciándole la mandíbula con el pulgar. Al instante, todas las heridas desaparecieron de su rostro y manos.  
\- Debes curarla a ella. Yo no lo merezco – dijo Dean con la voz rota.  
\- Como digas. ¿Quién es ella? – Castiel continuó acariciando el rostro de Dean con sus largos y delicados dedos, manteniendo un ritmo suave, tranquilizador.  
\- Charlie. Por poco la mato, Cas. La quiero como si fuera mi hermana y por poco la mato. No podía parar.  
\- Pero no la mataste. Pudiste parar, lo lograste.  
\- No, no pude. Fue Sam quien me detuvo. Yo ...le rompí el brazo. Con mis propias manos - Dean levantó sus manos y las examinó como si no le pertenecieran – No puedo seguir así. Acaba con esto, Cas. Me lo prometiste.  
\- Lo haré cuando no quede nada más por hacer. Todavía quedan otras opciones.  
\- ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para que te des por vencido?  
\- Como me enseñaste tu, no voy a a rendirme sin pelear.  
\- Cada vez se hace más fuerte. No la puedo controlar. Si Sam no me detenía, la mataba – la voz de Dean sonó aún más desesperada y Castiel no lo pudo resistir más. Inclinándose sobre él, lo levantó con suavidad, lo reclinó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza y ternura a la vez. Por un segundo, Dean intentó resistirse, pero luego se rindió, hundió el rostro en el hombro de Castiel y se aferró a él como si no fuera a soltarlo nunca más. 

 

Charlie se estaba quedando en un pequeño hotel, hasta que encontrara un apartamento para alquilar, pero no pensaba hacerlo hasta volver de Italia. Tenía cosas que preparar y mucho para pensar. Pudo haberse quedado en el búnker, como le ofreció Sam, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Le hacía daño ver a Dean en ese estado, y a él no le haría ningún bien tenerla a ella rondando, como un constante recordatorio de cuánto la había lastimado. Fue horrible para ella cuando él perdió el control y atacó salvajemente a su gemela oscura, porque fue como si la golpeara a ella. Y supo que la iba a matar, y que nada podría pararlo. Aún no entendía como consiguió Sam que se detuviera. Lo único que tenía claro es que ellos eran toda su familia ahora, y haría lo que fuera para ayudarlos.  
Se miró un momento en el espejo del baño y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Se veía cansada, triste, y los cortes y moretones destacaban mucho en su piel pálida. Y le dolía todo, especialmente el brazo roto, a pesar de los analgésicos.  
Se sorprendió cuando golpearon en la puerta de la habitación. No había ordenado nada al servicio de habitaciones, y nadie sabía que estaba allí, ni siquiera los Winchester. Tenía que ser un error, pero debía ser cuidadosa.  
Se acercó con cautela a la puerta, aunque sin abrirla.  
\- ¿Quién es?  
Una voz profunda y ligeramente áspera, pero con un tono amable, le respondió.  
\- ¿Charlie Bradbury?  
\- ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere? - dijo ella sin responder.  
\- Charlie, mi nombre es Castiel. ¿Podemos hablar?  
Charlie se quedó paralizada. Castiel. Conocía ese nombre. Estaba en las novelas de Supernatural, Castiel, el ángel amigo de los Winchester. Dean no quiso hablar del asunto la última vez que preguntó por él, y ella no quiso seguir presionando. Tal vez estaba cometiendo una tontería, pero la curiosidad la venció. Además, si realmente era un ángel, podría pasar a través de la puerta si lo deseaba.  
Abrió apenas la puerta. Ante ella había un hombre joven, que vestía una camisa blanca, y una gabardina beige, tenía el pelo negro y desordenado y los ojos más azules que Charlie había visto en su vida. Se dio cuenta que, de gustarle los hombres, lo habría encontrado atractivo. El hombre le sonrió con timidez, pero era una sonrisa triste. Su expresión recordaba a la de un cachorrito. Algo en él le inspiró confianza. Abrió más la puerta y retrocedió para cederle el paso.  
\- Pasa.  
Castiel entró, y ella cerró la puerta. El se detuvo un momento mirando la pequeña habitación, y la valija abierta sobre la cama. Después la miró a ella, y Charlie pudo ver un gesto de dolor cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en su brazo en cabestrillo y en los moretones de su rostro. Charlie se preguntó si sabría quién la lastimó. Recordó que según los libros, Dean y Castiel eran muy cercanos. Tan cercanos que corría el rumor entre los fans de que estaban enamorados. Era imposible que no lo supiera.  
\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?  
\- Me dieron tu descripción, y el nombre de la ciudad donde estabas. Te localicé enseguida.  
\- ¿De verdad eres Castiel? ¿ El ángel? - Charlie lo miraba con asombro, porque él parecía una persona común y corriente.  
\- ¿Dean te habló de mí?  
\- No. Lo leí en los libros de Carver Edlund. Si realmente eres un ángel, pruébalo.  
Castiel se acercó a Charlie y con delicadeza rozó su frente. Charlie sintió un agradable calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo y el dolor de sus heridas desapareció, incluso el del brazo. La chica se miró en el espejo que estaba junto a la puerta. Su rostro se veía perfectamente sano, sin rastro de las marcas de golpes que lo desfiguraban. Con lentitud se quitó el cabestrillo y movió el brazo con cautela. Ningún dolor. Miró a Castiel, y le sonrió.  
\- Te creo. Encantada de conocerte al fin, Castiel.  
\- También me alegro, Charlie. Me hablaron mucho de ti.  
Seguidamente Charlie se puso seria, y habló en voz baja.  
\- ¿Lo curaste a él también? Le di una buena paliza, aunque no llegué a romperle nada.  
\- Si, lo hice. Pero él insistió en que te curase a ti, porque él no lo merecía.  
Charlie suspiró.  
\- Yo lo perdoné. Pero no puede perdonarse a sí mismo. No podrá seguir adelante hasta que lo haga.  
El rostro de Castiel volvió a mostrar una profunda tristeza.  
\- Siempre se siente responsable de todo y de todos. Cree que todo es por su culpa, aún cuando no lo es. Y ahora está mucho peor. Teme no poder controlarse y matar a alguien a quien ame, como a ti o a Sam.  
\- ¿No puedes ayudarlo?  
\- Lo único que serviría es quitarle la Marca de Caín. Estamos tratando de averiguar cómo hacerlo. No estoy seguro de que se pueda.  
\- Y si no se puede, ¿que harán?  
Castiel inclinó la cabeza y miró el piso por varios segundos. Un pesado silencio los envolvió. Finalmente, Castiel volvió a mirar a Charlie a los ojos, y el dolor que se veía en sus ojos azul cielo traspasó a Charlie como un puñal. Su voz ronca fue apenas audible cuando habló.  
\- Tendré que matarlo. Se lo prometí.  
Charlie se mordió los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Siguiendo un impulso, tomó las manos del ángel entre las suyas.  
\- No tendrás que hacerlo. Vamos a encontrar una solución. Ahora mismo estoy yendo a Italia a buscar un libro que podría servir. No pierdas la esperanza. Lo salvaremos.  
Castiel le sonrió con tristeza.  
\- Gracias. Dean me dijo que te quería como a una hermana. Ahora lo entiendo. Eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría tener.  
Charlie le sonrió a su vez, y su rostro se iluminó. Estrechó sus manos.  
\- Te tiene a ti también.  
\- No siempre es bueno eso. Le fallé muchas veces. Ahora no puedo fallarle.  
\- No lo harás. Lo sé.  
Charlie tenía miles de preguntas para Castiel, y no sabía por dónde empezar. La emocionaba la idea de hablar con un ángel. Empezó a hablar, a formularle preguntas, pero Castiel no la dejó seguir.  
\- Lo lamento, Charlie. Cuando todo esto termine, hablaremos con tranquilidad. Ahora debo seguir buscando una solución. No sé cuanto tiempo pueda Dean soportar esta situación sin hacer algo irreparable.  
\- Lo siento, Castiel. Yo también debo prepararme para partir. No tenemos un minuto que perder. Ya tendremos tiempo de charlar cuando Dean esté libre de la marca.  
\- Adiós Charlie, cuídate. Si me necesitas, llámame. No importa que tan lejos esté, podré oírte.  
\- Adiós, Castiel. Cuida a Dean y a Sam mientras esté de viaje.  
\- Siempre lo hago – Castiel besó suavemente a Charlie en la frente. Ella le dedicó su preciosa sonrisa una vez más y él se alejó por el pasillo del hotel, dirigiéndole un ligero gesto de despedida con la mano. Charlie cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Sentía renacer sus esperanzas en que Dean podía ser salvado, una vez más, por las personas que lo amaban.  
Mientras regresaba a su auto, Castiel se convenció de que no estaba todo perdido. La fe de Charlie había renovado la suya propia. Mientras personas como ella creyeran en que existía una posibilidad y lucharan por ella, rendirse no era una opción. Salvarían a Dean.


End file.
